1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is commonly used for small portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor of an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution of high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured as a large-capacity battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected to each other in series so as to be used to drive a motor of a device requiring a large amount of power, such as an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like. The battery module is made up of several to tens of rechargeable batteries. Therefore, heat generated from each of the rechargeable batteries should be able to be easily emitted. When heat is not emitted, the internal temperature of the rechargeable battery increases, and, as a result, adverse reactions occur, thereby shortening the life span of the rechargeable battery. Further, when the temperature of the rechargeable battery is continuously increased, the rechargeable battery may combust or explode. The battery module includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries and a housing for receiving the rechargeable batteries and forming a shape, and a fan for cooling the rechargeable batteries is installed in the housing. However, when a cooling fan is installed, the volume of the battery module is increased, and power for driving the fan is consumed to deteriorate output of the battery module. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.